Photoconductive layers which are useful in electrophotographic processes have been extensively described in the prior art. In general, a photoconductive layer comprises a photoconductor and a polymeric binder, and in some applications an overcoat is superposed on the photoconductive layer to provide increased resistance to solvents and abrasion.
Polycarbonates, such as those formed by condensation of isopropylidenediphenol with phosgene, have been used as binders for photoconductive layers. Such utility is described, for example, in Canadian Pat. No. 601,228, issued July 5, 1960 and in U.S. Defensive Publication No. T884,015. However, polycarbonates such as those described in these publications result in photoconductive layers which exhibit less than desirable adhesion, abrasion-resistance, and solvent-resistance.